Automated translation between languages has continued to become increasingly reliable, such that the increasing demand for translation is increasingly being met by automated translation services. Given a document in a universal standard such as hypertext markup language (HTML), automated translation services can produce a translated HTML document within a matter of moments. However, document creation and editing programs, such as word processors, allow for considerable control over document layout and style, beyond what may be possible with HTML. While some editing programs may allow for conversion of a document to HTML format, making the converted document suitable for transmission to an automated translation service, significant layout and style information may be lost such that a received translated HTML document is missing desired layout and style information from the original non-HTML document. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.